Lies
by BethGreeneXCarlGrimes
Summary: When Hershel and his thirteen year old daughter Beth are taken in by Rick and his group their purpose is to find Beth's brother. But when Carl sees the photo of Beth's brother he realises that he shot him but can he bring himself to tell the only person he has ever got close too in a long time the truth.


**This is an idea I got today while out on my adventures, I should be updating the others soon but I am moving house at the moment so I have been delayed. **

**please forgive me, I am half way thorough through the next chapter of ever after. **

Chapter 1:

Carl was pacing the Woods, he was pretty sure he heard someone or something rusting in the woods.

The Walkers had been appearing more and more each day just waiting for their next meal but it wasn't going to be Carl or any of his group.

The thirteen year old trotted through the woods keeping the Prison in close view; he scanned the area where he had heard the noise coming from. He hoped it was not a Walker but just to be on the safe side he had placed the silencer on his Gun so it didn't attract any more attention.

The snap of the branches caught his attention; he extended his gun in front of him pacing over to where the snap had come from, he kept alert for anybody appearing out of nowhere and with that a boy with a rifle appeared from behind one of the trees. He looked a bit older than Carl, about maybe sixteen or seventeen.

The young boy looked at Carl with some kind of fear but Carl wasn't let his guard down, in the past when the others had let their guard down people had been hurt and worse killed.

"please… I mean no harm" the boy pleaded holding his gun away, Carl kept his gun pointed at the stranger, the boy was beginning to show fear but Carl had no mercy, next thing he knew he was pulling the trigger and the boy fell to the floor dead instantly.

Carl stared down at the body, shell shocked of what he had just done, he had just killed a person who could have been completely innocent, but he just could not take any chances anymore.

He made his way back to the Prison, he was not going to mention what had happened, the boy was not a threat to anybody, he had shot him clean in the head, there was no way he was coming back from the dead.

Carl spent the afternoon outside, he was doing some target practice, Rick came over to check what Carl was up too, "hey son, wondering if you fancied helping me out with something, I need….." Rick was cut off by Michonne returning, but she wasn't alone, "hey looks like Michonne has found somebody, I will just go and see, you stay here Carl I will be back in a minute." Rick replied as he left to go and check out the new comers.

Carl thought " oh great" to himself, Carl had come to realise every time their group got another member all hell broke loose, he had learnt not to trust anybody who wasn't here longer than a couple of months.

He watched as Michonne rode in on her horse with what looked like two others in through the fences.

" Rick, I found this gentleman and his daughter in the Woods, they mean no harm, this is Hershel" Michonne said as she pointed to a man, he looked quite elderly but Rick guessed the beard made him look older than he probably really was.

" and this is Beth, Hershel's daughter" Michonne said after introducing the little blonde timid girl, Rick studied her she couldn't be any more than Carl's age, Hershel held out his hand to Rick to formally introduce himself.

"we come here meaning no harm, our farm got over run and we had to flee, unfortunately I lost my son, me and Beth were out trying to find him. Michonne here found us and told us that your people could maybe help us find him?" the wise old man had such a friendly formal tone to his voice that Rick did not feel threatened by him at all.

" we will be happy to help, I am Rick and I will get some of my people out looking for your son, I will take you to introduce them to you, you and your daughter are welcome to stay here with us, it's not the best place but we are safe in here" Rick explained to them.

"hear that Bethy, we will be safe in here, and don't worry I am sure we will find Issac soon, he is a smart boy, he will keep himself safe from the walkers." Hershel said hugging his daughter.

"yeah, he is, my brother is just the best, if it wasn't for him we would never of got out of the house" Beth explained.

" don't you worry, we will find him, hey I would like to introduce you to somebody Beth, I need to speak to you dad and sort out a search party, in the mean time you need to stay here where it is safe, follow me" Rick said as he took Beth with him.

Carl was still trying to keep his mind off what he did, his dad would eventually realise that carl was hiding something.

" hey Carl, there is somebody I want you to meet" Rick said, Carl looked up into the eyes of a pretty little blonde girl, she actually gave him a tiny smile and he forgot everything for a moment.

" Beth, this is my son Carl, he will show you around and show you to a cell, and Carl this is Beth, she has just arrived but her brother is missing so we are all going to go out and see if we can find him, so just look after Beth, I am sure you don't mind do you?" Rick said noticing how his son could not take his eyes off her.

"Absolutely" Carl replied as he got up, Beth gave him a sweet smile, " come on, I will show you around, there isn't much to see really" Carl said as he walked off with Beth behind him.

Beth followed the young boy, she noticed the guns in the holders clipped around him, "how come you have a gun?" Beth asked curiously, Carl looked at her and smiled, "protection, I had to learn young, I can teach you how to use one of you want" he suggested to her.

"we are only kids though, surely we are too young?" Beth replied backing away like the gun was some kind of disease, "thing is Beth, you have to get used to the fact that we can't be kids, no more kids' stuff… that's what my dad told me" Carl explained.

The memories about what he had just done came flooding back again, normally Carl would shut people out, if anybody else had approached him he probably would of got up and walked off but something about Beth made him want to help out.

Beth on the other hand was curious by the young boy in front of her, it was like he was a man in a boy's body, the gun made her feel a bit uncomfortable but Carl just smiled at her with no threat of turning the gun on her, " you don't need to be afraid, I won't hurt you, I will show you to your room, well your cell but it's actually quite comfortable" Carl replied.

" anything is better than being out there with those monsters" Beth replied, " here we call them Walkers, come on I will take you inside" Carl held his hand out for her to take, he didn't know why he did this but something told him that he wanted to make an effort with Beth.


End file.
